


Not the Usual Arrangement

by AlexKingOfTheDamned, swimsalot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/AlexKingOfTheDamned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimsalot/pseuds/swimsalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year ago Spock and Bones found out they were both interested in Jim. They agreed to both try to seduce him in one day and see who came out the victor. Later that night when they reconvened, they were quite surprised to find that he had in fact succumbed to both of their wiles. One awkward conversation later and all three of them had tumbled into bed together. </p><p>Since then they had an unspoken rule that Kirk could become intimate with Bones alone, and Spock alone, or the both of them, but Spock and McCoy never so much as batted an eyelash at one another if Jim wasn’t there between them. </p><p>That will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Usual Arrangement

“Mh, yes, oh Bones, Spock _yes_ ,”

 

“Captain, must you – ”

 

“Dammit man, let Jim make as much noise as he wants.”

 

Spock’s hands are sliding across bare planes of hairless muscle, tweaking nipples, and Bones is standing so close in front of the captain, running a hand firmly down his hard stomach and towards the clasp in his trousers. Jim can’t help but give a small huff of a laugh; these two are always arguing, even when they’re both pleasuring him.

 

He drops his head back against Spock’s shoulder with a moan as Bones cups his cock in one large hand, and oh to be kissed open-mouthed on both sides of his neck at once.

 

“Yes, please, Bones, please,”

 

“— _Captain, we are being hailed by a nearby uncharted planet. Course of action?_ ”

 

Three bodies still in unison, and Bones gives a less than graceful grunt as he rolls away from Jim, who’s already fixing his shirt and his hair as he strides forward towards the comm. and hits the button with his thumb. “I’ll be on the bridge in two minutes, keep them on the line.”

 

Spock gives the doctor a sympathetic sort of look, but he can already tell that Bones is going to be spitting fire all day.

 

And it doesn’t help that the planet wants the Captain and ‘his finest’ to beam down for a three-day feast. Which is, of course, most of the bridge – and he would never leave out Bones.

 

One hour and two beam-downs later and they’re standing in a great hall. Kirk with Spock to his left and Bones to his right, Sulu and Chekov behind, Uhura and Scotty farther back still.

 

And it might not have been so bad if the planet’s idea of entertainment during a party wasn’t completely topless, beautiful women dancing in nearly transparent skirts in the center of the tables they’re meant to eat at.

 

Spock is seamlessly, flawlessly stoic despite four ladies doing their absolute best to get a rise out of him. It pisses Bones the hell off, because he’s only got one girl batting her eyelashes at him. Even Chekov has two girls trying to sit in his lap, because the way he hides his little curled head with a shy giggle is just too cute for them to avoid.

 

And of course Jim doesn’t hesitate to run his fingers coyly up the nearest girl’s calf and she gives a little squeal. Those fingers should have been wrapped around McCoy’s shoulders that morning while he jacked him off.

 

Kirk seems somewhat pleased, if not tired by the end of the day. They’re paired off into rooms, except for the captain who gets his own room because he’s the captain and he’s so bloody special. Uhura gets a room to herself, too, and Sulu and Chekov and Scotty all get lumped into a room together.

 

Which leaves Bones in a room with the hobgoblin, and he couldn’t possibly be any more unhappy about it.

 

“Will you be wanting the shower first Doctor?” Spock asks calmly, and when he gets a shoe thrown at him in response, he wordlessly ducks into the bathroom.

 

And to make matters all the worse, the goddamn tropical planet is hot as hell, and even though Bones can finally strip down to his skivvies and undershirt, he’s still too warm.

 

He falls gracelessly onto one of the beds, one arm draped over his eyes as his other hand works its way down his chest to cup himself through his not-so-regulation boxers. He's been half hard all day and watching those dancers didn't help. It's been agony and he had hoped to finally find a little release tonight when the three of them were alone but apparently even that is going to be denied him.  
  
"Damn planets and goddamned alien customs." he says ruefully. "Like we never shared a room with a superior officer 'fore."  
  
He groans as he works himself a little harder, bringing himself to almost full-mast. Getting himself off isn't going to be anywhere near satisfying enough but he's got to get some relief if he's going to make it through these next three days, trapped in a room with that walking computer and no chance of sex.  
  
Then when they get back he'll make sure Jim knows just how pissed off he is. Kid won't be able to sit comfortably for days. He'll make sure of it.

 

The door opens a few minutes later, and Bones doesn’t even make an effort to hide the fact that he’s grumpily, lazily groping himself.

 

“I must say, I am pleased that we are finally visiting a warm planet,” Spock is actually trying to make friendly conversation despite the fact that he damn well can see McCoy is pretty busy. “It seems as though every planet we visit is cold. This is comfortable.”

 

“Dammit, man, can’t you see I’m – ”

 

Bones forgot the end of his sentence, because Spock is standing there in facing the floor-length mirror on the wall, drying his hair with a large fluffy towel, and he’s completely naked, head to foot.

 

His skin is a little greener than usual, especially in the hollow of his spine down his endless back and across the swell of his bottom, where the hot water hit him the longest. His hair is a gracious mess, tousled by the towel and fallen in messy strands across the long, sloping nape of his neck and his forehead. His face is flushed almost as dark as his ass, and he makes eye contact with the doctor through the mirror.

 

McCoy's mouth goes dry and he swallows thickly as his eyes roam Spock's body. He's seen Spock naked of course. It's hard to have a threesome without everyone removing at least some of their clothing and over the course of the year they've been together he's managed to see every part of Spock, which is a lot more than he ever thought he'd see outside of medical.  
  
It's just, he's never been so on display before. Usually Kirk is between them and McCoy only gets glimpses of bits and pieces. Spock's thighs, his ass, his chest, his hands, his cock once or twice. Spock's never just been naked in front of him unless McCoy was working and that doesn't count.  
  
And now here he is, in all his glory, that famous Vulcan modesty nowhere to be found.  
  
And damn, does he have a nice ass.  
  
"Decided to put on a little show for me Spock?" he asks when he can speak again, trying to sound teasing and not at all like his reluctant erection is suddenly rock hard.

 

“I am not a performer,” Spock says simply and turns to face the doctor, pacing to where he left his bag on his own bed so he can change into fresh clothes.

 

Bones certainly never took the time to appreciate Spock’s penis, not even in medical when he has to run those necessary and uncomfortably intimate tests. It’s quite apparent that he is a shower rather than a grower, because if he’s a grower then heaven help the person he attempts to penetrate. At least eight inches in length, thick as an average beer bottle, and even while not erect it looks comfortably heavy to the touch. The double-ridged head is always a bit of a surprise to human eyes, as if the color of fresh cut grass isn’t enough to remind Bones or Jim that he’s a different species altogether.

 

He probably trims his pubic hair because there’s no way it grows that orderly, with every little curl and wisp in place. Even the hair on his legs and his arms and his chest all seem to grow in the same direction at the same length, perfectly well-behaved. Albeit slightly damp.

 

Licking his lips McCoy sits up and leans back a little, eyebrows raised as he leers at Spock's front. He can understand what Jim sees in him, physically. Spock is a damn fine specimen. Emotionally, McCoy will never get it but he isn't looking for anything emotional right now.  
  
"Come here." he beckons, jerking his head a little so Spock will get the gist.

 

Spock raises his head to look at the doctor as he pulls the regulation black undershirt from his bag (the one that Kirk always wants to know if it’s two sizes too small, which might be the case considering how snugly it fits the Vulcan.)

 

“Why?” he asks, even though he’s almost certain he already knows the answer.

 

"God dammit Spock." McCoy growls. "Don't pretend you weren't as disappointed by this morning as I was. You might be repressing it but you wanted Jim too. Well neither of us can have him right now and I'm hornier than a thirteen year old who's just discovered porn. Now get that gorgeous ass over here and let's help each other out!"

 

Spock blinks calmly at the doctor and even seems to sigh. “Now is hardly the time for your crude colloquialisms,” he scolds gently. “We are not in a relationship you and I, doctor, should I remind you that we are both engaged in romantic relations with the captain?”

 

A year ago Spock and Bones found out they were both interested in Jim. They agreed to both try to seduce him in one day and see who came out the victor. Later that night when they reconvened, they were quite surprised to find that he had in fact succumbed to both of their wiles. One awkward conversation later and all three of them had tumbled into bed together.

 

Since then they had an unspoken rule that Kirk could become intimate with Bones alone, and Spock alone, or the both of them, but Spock and McCoy never so much as batted an eyelash at one another if Jim wasn’t there between them.

 

"Consider it a bonding exercise for Jim's sake, then." Bones replies with growing frustration. He doesn't want to talk, especially not to Spock. He wants something to fuck and Spock is there, naked and admittedly gorgeous, in front of him. As much he doesn't want Spock like this. the universe seems to be cutting him a little slack and he'd be an idiot not to take it.

 

“I hardly think Jim would appreciate it if the two of us went behind his back.” Spock says as he begins to flip his shirt upside down in preparation to pull it over his head.

 

Bones rolls his eyes. "It's not going behind his back. Whether we like it or not this is a three way relationship. Why should Jim be the only one who gets to exploit that?"

 

“He is the one who initiated and suggested it,” Spock pointed out. “And he is the captain. I believe he has the right to lay down the rules. If I may point out something else – you do not _like_ me, doctor.”

 

"This ain't about like Spock. I know you dislike me as much as I dislike you. This is about letting off some steam while our mutual lover is down the hall probably being seduced by beautiful women." McCoy says. He doesn't want to think about Jim and one or more of those dancers but he can't deny the way they had been looking at him. He knows Jim would never cheat on them but that doesn't mean someone won't try to convince him.

 

Spock’s carefully practiced anti-emotion pays off, and he abandons his shirt for the time being over top his bag in favor of crossing his arms in such a way that it emphasizes the sinewy muscle in his arms and chest. “What are you proposing, exactly, then?” he asks suspiciously.

 

McCoy smirks a little and motions toward the bed. "I'm thinkin' something fast and dirty. You on your hands and knees so we don' have to look at each other. Wha’dya say darlin'?"

 

“Don’t refer to me with petnames if you don’t mean them,” Spock’s voice is wiry, “I would honestly prefer _hobgoblin_ if it has real emotion behind it.”

 

It almost seems like he’s going to give in. After all, he is well aware of the dimensions of the doctor’s penis, and he is more than adequate. About two inches shorter than Jim, but almost twice as thick. He won’t be able to reach Spock as deeply as Jim can.

 

However, the idea still has merit. Spock was looking forward to a healthy rutting session that morning, and Bones is right. No matter how well he can hide it, his lower half has been aching ever since it was denied.

 

But he can’t help but feel guilty. It seems like it’s against the rules that were never spoken out loud to begin with. If he can somehow consent to it indirectly, perhaps with a jab at the doctor’s ego. That might be satisfactory. Then it isn’t his fault.

 

“I’m afraid not,” he lifts his shirt again and hooks the hole over his head, pulling one arm through the first opening. “There’s no way you could measure up to the Captain’s skill and I would grow bored.” 

 

 "You think I could keep someone like Jim satisfied if I wasn't up to his level?" McCoy asks, crossing his arms. Spock's baiting him, he knows that, but he's a damn fine lover and he's happy to prove it to anyone. Especially a snide hobgoblin with an ass sculpted by the hands of gods.

 

“It’s not only you who keeps the Captain satisfied.” Spock says as he pulls the second sleeve into place and adjusts the skin-tight material over his slightly damp flesh. The hem of the black material blends almost perfectly into the black thicket of curls between the Vulcan's legs.

 

"You're not always around, hobgoblin." McCoy retorts. "What do you think we do when you're up on the bridge? Bake brownies? Or do you think I got him pressed against the wall, screwing him so hard he can't talk for days because he spends all night screaming for more?"  
  
That isn't wholly an exaggeration. He had managed to fuck Jim into silence once. He'd paid for it the next day but damn had it been worth it. And if everyone else on the ship had known what he’d done he's pretty sure they would have given him a medal.

 

“I am not comparing sexual escapades,” Spock says and he doesn’t make a move to clothe himself any more. He’s facing the doctor now, arms crossed again, just a foot away from the bed, just an arm’s reach. “To be frank, there would be no comparison. Because, you see, I am a touch-telepath, and the sexual ecstasy I share with Jim goes beyond the physical in ways that you will never achieve.”

 

He can’t help but feel a little feisty, standing half-naked and bringing up points the doctor can’t hope to refute.

 

"I'll show you ecstacy." McCoy growls.  
  
Then he reaches forward and grabs Spock's shirt, using it to pull the taller man down onto the bed beside him. As soon as Spock is on his back he climbs over him, trapping the Vulcan in a cage of arms and legs. He could escape at any moment but he isn't trying to which only spurs McCoy on.  
  
He grabs the hem of Spock's shirt and yanks it up, revealing his green tinted chest and neck. He pulls it over his head and leaves the fabric tangled around his arms, limiting his mobility. Then he smirks and slides his hands up to Spock's, his skilled fingers finding the pressure points from memory.

 

Spock gives an unbidden shout as Bones pinches the fleshy webbing between his thumbs and the rest of his hands, hard enough to send spikes of pain flaring down his arms. The wave settles in his groin, right above his pelvic bone to either side of his cock. His hips instantly jerk upwards.

 

McCoy’s fingers are bigger than Jim’s, he notes, and coarser. Playing with chemicals and salves and surgical equipment will apply a certain hardness to one’s fingertips, and the rough pads are hellish bliss against the damp and softened oversensitive flesh of the Vulcan's hands.

 

McCoy grins and pinches the spot again the make Spock jump. Then he lets go and slides his fingers up to the psy-points at the tips of his fingers, the spots that allow for the transition of energy during a meld. He presses against the soft flesh, teasing them like he would a woman's clitoris.

 

Spock can’t remember a time in his life he ever grew so erect so fast. He’s panting, his neck is elongated with his head thrown back, his damp hair flinging water droplets across his own chest and his straightened arms.

 

The guilt is there, but it’s being slowly worked over by the lust spreading a fire through his body. His fingers are trembling, aching as they’re paid attention to that Jim is often too fogged over with lust to bother with.

 

McCoy grinds forward, his still clothed cock rubbing against Spock's thigh. He tries to block out the man beneath him and imagine Jim but he can't and he realizes he doesn't want to. He needs a clear division between the two so he can feel awful tomorrow and know exactly why.  
  
Still grinding and teasing Spock's hands McCoy leans down to test another theory he’d read about Vulcans. The hand thing was well documented and made sense. They were conduits of psychic energy. They had to be sensitive. But he'd also heard Vulcan ears were incredibly sensitive.  
  
Deciding now is as good a time as any to find out McCoy flicks his tongue against the tip of Spock's right ear.

 

Spock’s voice raises an octave as he cries out. His hips jerk upwards against the organ pulsating against his leg and his hands tighten abruptly into fists, blocking out the doctor’s touches. Heat is flashing along the length of Spock’s penis and his head feels like it’s melted into a puddle. He turns his head to the side, moaning like a prostitute as the doctor wraps his lips around the pointed tip of his ear and sucks.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” he moans breathlessly, his chest heaving with his breaths. He can hardly think of a time when he’s been this undone, but maybe that’s just because the doctor is so forceful and angry, and he’s just a little bit intimidated. Jim is always so gentle, so good with him.

 

Grinning to himself McCoy pulls back to give the pointed tip a sharp little bite, making Spock cry out beneath him. It's empowering, knowing he can reduce someone as strong as Spock to this, and he can't fight off the wave of smugness that rolls through him. He's seen Kirk make Spock beg before and he wonders if he could make Spock come undone like that.  
  
He gives Spock's ear another nip before pulling back to watch his face. He abandons Spock's hand for the moment and uses the tee-shirt to pull his arms up so he can wrap his lips around one of those long, thin digits.

 

Spock’s head arches back and his teeth clench shut and his eyebrows knit together in an expression of absolute bliss. His moan is stunted by closed teeth, more of a breathy grunt, and his throat shifts as he swallows dryly.

 

He feels like his whole body is spinning and falling, and he bucks up against the inside of the doctor’s thigh, ecstasy spiraling through him uncontrollably. McCoy’s tongue is early expert as it curls around his finger, and his teeth play at the tip and Spock’s sobbing beneath him.

 

Everything is happening so quickly, it’s so much faster and sharper than the way Jim treats him, so gentle and sweet and perfect. It feels like he’s being whipped by the energy rocketing through him, and his physical form can’t possibly keep up with the sensations filling him. 

 

McCoy swallows down Spock's finger one last time before letting it slide out of his mouth, his teeth scraping against the soft pad one last time and making Spock jump. Spock's rock hard and leaking onto his stomach and McCoy knows that if he keeps this up the man is going to lose it. And then he'll be left as unsatisfied as he was that morning.  
  
"Turn over." he orders, nudging Spock onto his side. Once Spock is situated how he wants him McCoy settles behind him. His groin is pressed up against Spock's ass and he wants to just go for it. But even Spock can't just jump in without a little preparation and Kirk would kill him if he hurt Spock.

 

Spock’s whole body is humming like a bowstring as he obeys, and he feels a little bit heavy and lethargic. He hooks his head back over McCoy’s shoulder with an ambivalent hum, and he uses all his formal training to keep himself in control and avoid grinding backwards against the doctor.

 

He keeps his mouth closed, breathing heavily through his nose, and already he can feel his insides clenching and fluttering in anticipation for the stretch they’re about to receive.

 

McCoy starts with one finger, sliding down the crease of Spock's ass until he finds his hole. He knows Spock could probably take two right off but he doesn't want to risk it. He kisses his neck once to get him to relax but other than that does nothing before pressing his finger inside.  
  
He always knew Spock's body was hotter than an average humans but he hadn't quite been expecting this. Inside Spock is nothing but heat. He imagines this is what being inside a volcano is like, all heat and pressure. The only difference is how soft Spock is inside and how readily he opens up as McCoy slides his fingers in and out, loosening him up for more.

 

Spock is writhing quietly, his eyes closed so tight he’s seeing stars and his hands _aching_ as they clench around the sheets.

 

“ _Doctor_ ,” he grunts breathlessly, a whine leaking out of him and he’s grinding back against those fingers before he can get a hold on himself.

 

Oh yes, the doctor’s fingers are much larger than Jim’s, and their carefully practiced clinical aim found his prostate first try, and they’re massaging it, and he’s crying like a newborn.

 

McCoy mostly ignores him. Spock's voice might not be as arousing as Jim's but it's certainly getting the job done. And he's always loved being called 'doctor' in bed.  
  
He pulls his finger out before pressing back in with two. He thrusts them in a few times, letting Spock get used to the stretch before once again attacking his prostate.

 

Spock’s chest is on fire, his prostate is tingling, and he’s pretty sure there are tears in his eyes as he squirms helplessly on his side. It must sound like he’s being killed from the hallway, with his moans and cries and grunts. He’s grinding shamelessly back onto the doctor’s fingers now, and his head hooks forward to hide his face in the covers. Open-mouthed moans are escaping him with every breath and every push of McCoy’s fingers.

 

He’s white-knuckling the sheets and his legs are trembling under the assault of sensation. Lifting one hand to his face, he suckles his own fingertips with another loud groan.

 

"Think you’re ready for more?" McCoy asks Spock, his breath ghosting over the Vulcan's neck. Spock shivers against him and he wonders if it’s in anticipation or because his breath feels cold on Spock's abnormally hot skin.

 

Spock resists begging like a whore, and instead nods his head rapidly, his face still obscured by the sheets. Damp fingertips leave his mouth and pull once more at the sheets. His insides protest the departure of the doctor’s expert fingers, panicking and clenching around them as they pull out. Spock flushes in embarrassment, his ears a bright shade of green for the doctor to see.

 

McCoy pulls back enough to push his boxers down and free his aching cock.

 

He takes himself in hand and smears the pre-come that has been leaking from the slit and smears it over the head of his cock. It's not adequate lube but it'll do in a pinch and Spock can take it.

 

Satisfied they're both ready McCoy hooks his arm under Spock's leg and lifts it, giving himself better access and lines himself up with the other man's entrance.

 

"Ready hobgoblin?"

 

Spock suddenly feels very slight in comparison to the doctor’s broad frame, and he can only turn his head to the side to avoid eye contact even further and give a plaintive little whine. He wriggles his hips and closes his eyes and awaits penetration.

 

It’s illogical how aroused he is.

Leonard McCoy is not his lover.

In fact, they very much dislike each other.

They don’t have proper lubricant.

Spock knows it’s going to hurt.

He _knows_ it’s going to hurt.

 

But his heart is hammering in his side and his internal muscles are clenching in anticipation for being filled by a phallus that he already knows is much larger around than he’s used to.

 

“ _Go_ ,” he commands in a gasping huff.

 

That's all McCoy needs. He eagerly presses forward and pushes past the tight ring of muscle. He hisses a little at the sheer intensity of the heat surrounding him. It's indescribable and he wonders if he's going to be left with burns from tonight.  
  
How does Jim handle this every other night? It's almost painful, how hot he is.  
  
But coupled with the pressure and the all too welcome friction McCoy can't say it's not enjoyable.

Spock throws his head back with an inarticulate grunt. It thuds pleasantly against the doctor’s strong shoulder and one of Spock’s hands flies back to tighten around his hip, stilling him.

 

The pressure he’s feeing is incommunicable. It feels like his pelvis is made of glass, and it’s about to fly apart into a thousand in every possible direction. The flesh sinking into him is stretching him wide, and his voice is throaty in its appraisal.

 

“ _Go,_ ” he orders, releasing his hip and sinking more comfortably into the curve of the doctor’s body, relaxing his hooked knee over his hand and giving him control of the situation.

 

McCoy groans and begins to thrust. He goes slowly at first, small thrusts to let them both adjust. The friction only makes it hotter and he thinks he might just burst into flames. At the same time his head is spinning from the sensations and he's glad for the slight pain to take the edge off his arousal or he would have lost it by now.

 

“ _Oh, oh, oh, oh,_ ” Spock breathes, his body bouncing on the covers as he writhes under the brutal assault on his pelvis. He can hear the doctor’s skin slapping against his own, feels his lips brush his ear, and he’s nearly lost it already.

 

He’s rocking into it now, meeting his thrusts as they propel deep inside him – not as deep as Jim, but the stretch is so distracting that he doesn’t quite notice the fact that he’s not being hit as far inside.

 

Then the door slides open.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Jim had been overjoyed when their hosts ad given him an extra keycard so he could check in on his crew if need be. He had tried to play it down but he had been ridiculously pleased. If he could just wait until the halls were clear he could sneak into Spock and Bones’ room and hopefully convince them to pick up where they had left off.  
  
Holding off had been hard but he had taken a shower, made sure he was spotlessly clean for his lovers, spent some time making himself as appealing as possible, and then finally headed out. All he could hope was that they were both still awake.  
  
_This_ was certainly not what he had expected. Bones and Spock were facing him as he walked in, eyes wide in shock as he took in the forms stretched out before him. They were on their sides, Spock's leg raised and his arms out in front of him as Bones pounds into his willing body. His balls slap against Spock's ass as he drives into the Vulcan's core and Jim can tell Spock loves it.  
  
A pang of lust shoots through him as he steps inside, the door closing behind him. It's quickly followed by a rush of possessive jealousy that he tries to bury beneath his growing arousal.

 

Spock instantly tries to squirm away, guilt flooding him like it’s suddenly high tide, but he’s distracted by the fact that Bones has not relented in his quick, short thrusts.

 

“Doctor, please restrain yourself- _ahh_ ,” he moans pathetically.

 

Bones is looking his captain square in the eye, a smirk dimpling his stubbled cheeks. “So nice of you to join us, Jim,” he says calmly, still holding Spock’s knee up and oh yes he can see Jim’s eyes fixed on the place his cock is driving into the Vulcan.

 

"Looks like you two started without me." Jim says, crossing his arms. He takes a step to the side and leans against the wall, trying to come across as relaxed when his cock is rapidly hardening in his slacks and he's warring with his lust and the urge to tear the two of them apart.  
  
It's kind of gorgeous though. He's never been able to see the two of them from this side. He's used to being watched but never being the one watching. Not with these two. He's never been able to see how strong and commanding McCoy looks while he's taking someone, or how hot Spock looks, stretched around someone's cock. It's kind of incredible.

 

“Jim, I apologize,” Spock begins breathlessly, but McCoy’s hand clamps over his mouth suddenly and he’s robbed of his words. All he can do is moan against his palm, close his eyes, and feel. Tears of guilt and pleasure are collecting in his eyes and he grunts as the doctor licks a hot stripe up the shell of his pointed ear, giving the tip a little suck.

 

McCoy slows his hips, still looking Jim hard in the eyes as he grinds leisurely, deeply into Spock.

 

“You should have seen the way he was parading around the room totally naked, Jim,” he says lowly, “Ass on display, cock just swinging free, he was _asking_ for a healthy pounding.”

 

Spock grunts a protest against the doctor’s palm, his hand flying back to give his hair a sharp, reprimanding pull, but he didn’t try to remove his hand.

 

Kirk smiles and settles himself in a chair. "I'm pretty sure that's my job Bones." He smirks, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. "Not that you're not doing a fine job in my place. It's hard work, getting him to moan like that." he continues, stroking himself as he watches McCoy's hips work and his cock slide in and out of that ass which until now has only been Jim's.

 

McCoy speeds up his thrusts and Spock is sobbing like a virgin, his whole body heavy and lazy against the movements he’s being pushed through.

 

“Been moaning like this since the start,” McCoy grunts as he thrusts just a little bit deeper, and hits something in Spock that makes his cock twitch visibly. “I think he’s wanted to be full of cock since this morning, think he’s been thinkin’ about it _all day long_.” Spock gives another weak groan.

 

"I'm glad you were able to stand in for me." Jim says and there's that little pang of jealousy again. It dampens his arousal and he picks up the pace, his hand moving faster over his hard cock.  
  
There's no reason for him to be jealous after all. Spock and Bones would never try to cut him out. He's what brought them together anyway. So he should just sit back and enjoy the show. It's not often he gets this sort of pleasure without having to put in a lot more effort.

 

“Anything you’d like to see in particular, Jim?” McCoy challenges, and Spock can’t help but feel like he’s turning into some sort of toy that the doctor is going to use for the captain’s entertainment.

 

"I want to see if you can get him to come before you Bones." Jim says, starting to get a little out of breath. "Spock's got a lot of control over his body and you're not as young as you used to be."

 

Bones narrows his eyes at the dare and smirks deviously. He suddenly pulls out of Spock’s body, pulling his hand away at the same time so both he and Jim can listen to the hiss of desperation.

 

He suddenly throws Spock onto his belly and grabs both of his hands together, hooking them each back to overlap on his spine, and they’re held there by one of McCoy’s strong hands, fifteen fingers all amassing together as his hips are drawn up off the bed.

 

Chest pinned under Bones’ weight, he’s reentered, and Spock thinks he might cry. The pace is bruising, and he’s drooling a little on the sheets as he’s rammed into, his fingers clenched and released again and again in an offbeat rhythm.

 

Jim wants to throw his head back, close his eyes and lose himself in the feel of his hand and the sound of his two lovers. But he doesn't dare look away and he has to convince himself to even blink. He doesn't want to miss anything. He's desperate to see them lose it together, for his two lovers to drive each other over the edge knowing he's watching them.  
  
"That's right...fuck him hard Bones. Spock likes it a little rough, don't you Spock?"  
  
Seeing it will be his undoing too. There's no possible way he could watch the two of them come and not join in, even if he's not part of the action. Even in his imagination it's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

 

“Jim, please, I – ” Spock sobs, eyes closed tight, face pressed against the covers as he lurches forward with every hard press of McCoy’s weight against him.

 

With his free hand, the doctor pulls Spock up hard by his hair, earning another moan from him as he falls boneless against McCoy’s chest, his hands still held firmly in place, fingers still teased.

 

And Bones doesn’t slow, not even a little, slamming his hips forward relentlessly as he pulls Spock’s hair back, kissing his neck, sucking his ear.

 

“Answer the captain’s question, hobgoblin.”

 

“Jim – ” Spock opens his eyes and looks hazily in his direction, his mouth hanging open and his breath forced out of him in uneven huffs.

 

"I'm here Spock," Jim assures him. "Go on, tell Bones how much you like it rough. I don't mind." Which is mostly true. It's not like they haven't said things that are even more personal while in bed together. He doesn't care if McCoy knows how Spock likes it and hearing Spock talking dirty is only going to make this better for everyone.

 

Spock is positively verdant with shame, but he hooks his head back over the doctor’s shoulder and moans, “I am certain the doctor is aware of my penchant for aggressive intercourse due to previous encounters – ”

 

He’s cut off when McCoy claps his hand back over his mouth. “He’s better off when he doesn’t talk,” he grunts.

 

Spock moans against his palm, and he can’t help but feel a little bit put off. He knows he uses too many words in his sentences by human standards, but Jim is always aroused by the way he speaks. It’s just helping to further prove that the man behind him is not Jim, not even close, and he stares at him longing, foggily from the bed.

 

"I love when he talks. I find logic sexy." Kirk argues. He gives Bones as scathing a look as he can while jerking off. It's hard and he feels a little silly when Bones laughs at him. But he can't help it. Spock looks so desperate, and he's almost tempted to get up and give the man a kiss but he doesn't want to interrupt. They started this without him and by god they're going to end without him too.

 

“Well then you can listen to him talk all you like when _you’re_ balls deep in his hot Vulcan ass, but for the time being I’d prefer he shut the hell up. I’d much rather listen to _you_ talk, Jim, tell me what you see, tell me how you feel.” Bones is thrusting slower again, languid in his motions, and Spock is groaning in protest against his palm, he’d been close.

 

"I see your thick cock stretching my Vulcan farther than he's ever been stretched before. If he's not satisfied with me after this I'm coming after you," Jim pants. He tightens his fingers around himself and moans. It's nothing like the tightness of Spock's body but it's good nonetheless. "I can see how turned on he is by the way his cock is weeping. I want to come over there and lick him clean but I don't think I could stand up if I tried."

 

“Keep talkin’ babe, keep goin’,” Bones moans against Spock’s neck, his fingers tightening around Spock’s and earning another whine out of him. “I think he’s close, and he likes the sound of your voice.”

 

"Can you imagine it Spock?" Kirk chokes out. "Bones fucking your tight ass while I licked your cock? Do you think you could stand it?"  
  
He's thrusting up into his own hand now, unable to still his hips as he seeks completion. But he can't have it yet. Not until they do. It wouldn't be fair. He looks up and catches Bones' eyes and grins.  
  
"What do you think Bones? Think he’d last long?"

 

“Not a chance, he’d come in less then a minute,” the doctor sneers, and Spock just moans in agreement. He’s feeling filthy, put on display, played like an instrument, but it’s so good and he’s so close. His eyes are rolling back and he’s pressed closer to his release with every deep shove of McCoy’s cock.

 

He can’t think of a time when he’s come without his penis being stimulated. But then again, his mind isn’t completely put together at the moment.

 

“He’s close, Jim, you see? I can feel it.” He suddenly releases his hair and his wrists, and Spock barely catches himself on his hands. He wails suddenly as his oversensitive hands make very sudden contact with the bed. After being pinned behind his back, the blood finally has a chance to rush back into them, and they tingle and pulse and they’re so cold all of a sudden, and it’s all the stimulation he needs to come, hard, with a shout.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Bones curses, holding bodily onto the Vulcan with both hands as he pounds himself to completion within those volcanic depths.

 

Jim groans his satisfaction. He manages to see both their faces before he whites out, spilling over his own hand with a cry. He slowly comes back to himself and sees the two of them, still pressed against each other, completely debauched, and has to wonder what he's even doing there. They were doing just fine before he came in to watch them like some creep checking out a porn show.  
  
"You guys make a cute couple." he says hesitantly, knowing they'll take it as a joke like they're supposed to.

 

“Go suck a lemon,” Bones says, but there’s no venom in his words, he’s way too content to be bitter. And Spock, he’s just too fucked out to say a damn thing. He doesn’t even groan when the doctor pulls out of him and rolls off.

 

Pushing himself up on one elbow, he extends his hand over the Vulcan's back in Jim’s direction, beckoning him towards the bed.

Jim rises shakily to his feet and pauses. Then Spock looks at him too and Bones gestures for him to come closer again and he can't resist. He stumbles over to the bed and takes Bones' hand to let himself be pulled down to them.

 

He’s nestled in between them and Spock is pulling at his trousers while Bones makes quick work of his shirt (and his own, considering he’s been wearing it this whole time) and then they’re all lying naked in a big sweaty heap. Spock presses his nose to the captain’s shoulder as he curls around his side, and McCoy plants one firm bicep beneath Jim’s head in order to kiss his temple.

 

This is how they’re supposed to be, all tangled up in one another. McCoy’s touches are more gentle, his fingers drawing patterns across Jim’s naked chest, and Spock’s palm is firm around his thigh as he hums against his skin.

 

Both of them, one on either side, are soaring now that Jim is between them. Their residual anger from the brutal hatesex is gone, and now they’re just feeling tender as their caress their excluded lover.

 

"I can't believe you guys went at it without me." Kirk says, twisting so he can give them each a kiss. He loves this part, the part where they're all together and he can lay there and love them both and enjoy them loving him. He doesn't want to ruin it with jealousy but he can't help feeling like he's intruding somehow.

 

“In my defense, I did attempt to talk the doctor out of it.” Spock says weakly.

 

“Oh don’t even, you were baiting me and you know it you filthy liar.” Bones snarls without any real venom.

 

Spock scoots up so he can pepper kisses on Jim’s face and hair and neck, trying to soothe him. He can feel his discomfort, his jealousy, through the bond. And he hopes that Jim can’t decipher the feeling in Spock is pride, and maybe a little spite because he’s close to Jim in ways that the doctor isn’t.

 

Jim smiles a little and turns to press his lips to Bones', his fingers finding Spock's and rubbing them in a sloppy attempt at a Vulcan kiss. He can feel Spock there, at the back of his mind, a perfect compliment to McCoy's arms tightening around him.  
  
"Looks like you two were having a lot of fun though. I feel a little jilted." he says when he and McCoy come up for air.

 

“I believe we owe it to Jim to pay him a little attention,” Spock says, making eye contact with the doctor over their captain’s form.

 

“For once, I agree with you,” Bones grunts, kissing behind Jim’s ear. “How’s your refractory period, hobgoblin?”

 

“Biologically, better than yours,” Spock says, and Jim laughs because he can’t think of a time Spock sounded quite so sassy.

 

"Aw, now you guys don't have to do that." Kirk says and they all know it's total bullshit. A little TLC from his two favorite people in the world is exactly what he needs right now. Maybe minus the T. Tender is great but he's feeling a little more rough-and-tumble right now.

 

“Spock, use those crazy Vulcan fingers of yours to open him up,” McCoy takes charge, as usual, pulling Jim onto his side to face him so he can look him in the eye, and he’s definitely planning something because Jim knows that gleam. “I’ll get him hard again.”

 

Spock moves in closer to Jim’s back as McCoy begins to kiss their lover lazily, his hands spreading over his chest and tweaking gently at nipples. Spock moans behind him as he wets two of his own fingers, and he’s kneading gently at Jim’s perineum before the captain can even breathe.

 

Kirk groans, his mouth opening slightly and is immediately assaulted by McCoy's tongue. Not that he minds, he loves the way the older man tastes and how quickly he takes control of the kiss, forcing Jim to submit to him. He doesn't even put up his usual fight, just lets McCoy own him.  
  
At the same time he's lost in the kiss he's melting beneath Spock's fingers. Their bond tells the Vulcan just where to touch while also feeding Jim little flashes of the pleasure Spock is gaining from being able to apply his sensitive fingers along his mate's body.

 

Spock moans against the nape of Jim’s neck as he rubs his fingertips harder, and the lack of real lubricant is just adding extra heat and friction, and he’s already bowing to his lover’s back as he grinds hard against his prostate.

 

McCoy’s hands drag down Jim’s chest as he kisses him, one hand cupping his half-hard cock and balls, and the other dips down between his legs to press as well against his perineum. His and Spock’s fingers brush and work together against the patch of skin, and Jim is writhing.

 

"Oh fuck..." Jim moans against Bones' lips. He breaks the kiss and tips his head back so it's lying on Spock's shoulder. McCoy takes it in stride though and starts kissing his neck which only makes Kirk moan louder.

 

Bones works his hand over Jim’s rapidly stiffening organ, opening his fingers as he slides down and tightening as he works back up, spreading residual come across the length in his path.

 

Spock’s fingers have lost most of their moisture, he’s rubbed almost all of it into his lover’s backside, so he lifts them back to his mouth and he can taste the salt of Jim’s body on his finger tips as he re-wets them. And then without a breath of hesitation, he pushes his forefinger inside his human lover.

 

The pressure and heat around his digit has him moaning aloud into the captain’s ear, eyes closed in an expression of bliss unparalleled by anything Bones could ever get out of him.

 

Sparks of Spock's pleasure shoot through Kirk's mind. He groans and his cock twitches in McCoy's hand. Not to mention Spock's fingers are a lot longer than McCoy's and reach deeper inside him than he's used to, though they lack the doctor's thickness and practiced skill. Luckily that skill is still be applied to other parts of his anatomy and the two are quickly driving him crazy,  
  
"You two are going to kill me, you know that?" he pants, clutching McCoy's shoulders to try to ground himself.

 

“Be a dear and wait until after we’re done here, okay?” Bones murmurs into his temple as he begins to work his hand up and down the steadily hardening shaft. “It’d kill the mood.”

 

Spock had already worked a second finger inside Jim, and he’s aroused all over again and leaking against the back of Jim’s leg as he pants and pumps his long fingers inside the man. 

 

"What are you going to do to me?"  Kirk asks. He's losing himself in the sensations. There is very little in the universe that could beat this. One lover behind him, working him open and the other in front, making him hard as diamonds. Even better is knowing that there's more on the way.

 

McCoy suddenly looks over Kirk’s shoulder and makes eye contact with Spock, mouths a few words, and even Spock is feeling mischievous at the thought. He nods, and McCoy smirks as Spock pushes a third finger inside the captain, spreading him open wide.

 

“You’ll see, you’ll see,” he sneers playfully, rubbing his head over the slit in Jim’s cock and spreading the leaking moisture there.

 

Jim moans, his eyes shut tight as he starts to rock between the two hands. They aren't working together and it's hard to find a way to satisfactorily move between the two but soon he finds his rhythm. And it's fantastic. He's thrusting up into Bones' hand then back onto Spock's eager fingers, each in turn making him gasp and shudder between them.  
  
"Talk to me," he orders and he doesn't care who answers first. Having his two favorite men talk to him about all the wicked things they could do to him adds a whole new level to the experience and it helps cover how disgustingly slutty he sounds.

 

“Spock’s fingers feel good way up inside you?” Bones says, and it’s not a surprise that he’s the first to talk. He’s always been a talker in bed. “Way deep up there, wigglin’ around, I bet he’s found your prostate already, bet that’s why you’re leakin’ up here, bet that’s why you’re moanin’ so loud.”

 

Spock, never one to submit willingly to dirty talk, is kissing Jim’s neck as he works his fourth and smallest finger in beside the others.

 

Kirk's eyes shoot open as he gasps. He's used to three fingers. That's their usual for getting each other ready. The stretch and burn of the fourth, small as it is, catches him off guard and he wriggles a little, trying to make himself more comfortable.

 

Spock is slow and methodical, calculating the perfect angle for him to slip his fingers inside the writhing man. Bones pumps his cock a little faster to redirect his attention away from the burn, and captures his lips in a dominating kiss.

 

“Opened up so good, taking all his fingers, gettin’ nice and unraveled, gonna feel so good on me, babe, gonna feel so good,” he hums between messy kisses and bruising pumps.

 

"It's too much..." Jim complains. It isn't entirely true. The burn is already receding thanks to his lover's skilled fingers. And asking to stop would break Spock's heart and he could never do that.

 

“You can take it, babe, I know you can, you’re gonna be so good,” Bones continues to chant, and he can’t help but love the way that Jim cries out when Spock pushes just a little deeper, past the final knuckle, until the webbing between his fingers and his thumb stops his inward pursuit.

 

“Jim,” Spock gasps breathlessly, and he’s already close to release again with so much of his beloved wrapped so tightly around his overstimulated hand.

 

Jim reaches back and pulls Spock close enough that he can turn and give him a kiss. Spock's arousal is nearly as strong as his own inside his head and he can only imagine what it must be like for the Vulcan feeling it first hand. Literally.  
  
"Hold on Spock."  he whispers. "We can handle this. Just a little longer and we'll be through whatever torture Bones thought up for us."

 

“You have no idea,” Spock moans as he spreads his fingers inside Jim, deep, deep inside him. The resulting moan is beautiful, and Spock has to move his head to avoid being bashed when his lover throws his own back with bliss.

 

“Alright, hobgoblin, that’s enough, you’re going to wear him out too soon,” Bones scolds, and Spock slowly, _slowly_ slides his hand out. He rolls Spock over onto his back, and gives his own stiff cock a few reawakening pumps until it’s sitting straight up. “Climb on him, Jim, don’t be shy.”

 

Spock gives Jim a nod and proceeds to wipe his hand clean on the bed sheet.

 

Smiling Jim sits up and straddles Spock's lap. This isn't their usual arrangement but he doesn't mind. Spock's dick is just as magnificent as McCoy's and he's eager to find out what they have planned.  
  
"Am I getting one of you at each end?"  his laugh quickly turns into a moan as he lowers himself down and Spock slips easily inside him.

 

“Something like that.” Bones takes Jim by the shoulders and pushes him roughly down, and the ensuing screech is breathtaking. Bones kisses his neck and shoulder and ear, murmuring to him as he encourages Jim to grind himself down.

 

“I am impressed,” Spock’s voice is strained and one of his eyes is closed with effort. “I am not small by human standards.”

 

"You're perfect ashayam." Kirk replies through a soft moan. Small is the last word he would choose to describe Spock. Especially when he can feel every inch of him filling him up so nicely. "You did such a good job preparing me though, you go in so easy. It feels so good Spock. Can you feel how much I love it?"

 

“I am aware of your enamor through the bond,” Spock moans softly, and Bones rolls his eyes.

 

“I don’t know _how_ you can find that sexy Jim.” He grunts.

 

"I speak logic Bones."  Kirk says and he pulls the older man down for a kiss. "Spock probably doesn't understand why I find you swearing or calling me a dirty slut sexy either but I do. So let's just enjoy it."

 

“I understand,” Spock objects, “It is a matter of context and linguistics and personal preference.”

 

“Giving a speech lesson while being ridden cowboy style by a starship captain,” Bones rolls his eyes. “Only Spock.”

 

"Like you don't lecture me when you bend me over your desk during your lunch break."  Kirk retorts. He smiles down at Spock and starts to rotate his hips, moving in small circles that grind the Vulcan's cock against his inner walls making him groan.

 

“Move, Jim, please,” Spock’s head falls back and his cock is aching. As soon as Jim begins to buck his hips Spock’s gone, moaning like a porn star and grinding up into his lover.

 

“Keep going, Jim, yes, you look so good like this,” Bones kisses between his shoulder blades and pulls back, watching the contrasting green tone of Spock’s stiff cock slide inside the captain’s rather pink, flushed ass. “Fuck you don’t know how good you look with a cock stuffed up inside you, you’re stretched so wide.” He leans in and runs his tongue along the stretched, raw rim of Jim’s hole, just to hear him whine.

 

"Fuck! Bones!" Jim cries, a shiver running up his spine then shooting back down to his cock. The soft wetness of the doctor's tongue contrasting with the hot hardness inside him makes his head spin. His spit adds slickness to Spock's cock and acts as a lubricant, making it easier for him to pick up the pace.

 

“You’re soaking wet,” Bones sneers, cupping his hand beneath Jim’s cock to feel its weight, and it leaks all over his fingers. “So hot for us, you’re so good. Spock, why don’t you go?”

 

Spock simply nods. He takes hold of Jim’s hips and lifts him up until he’s half-buried inside his human lover, and proceeds to hold him there with a grip that might bruise. Once Jim is whining, Spock’s lips quirk into an imperceptible smirk, and he begins to drive his hips upwards.

 

“Oh, yeah, Jim, fuck, you sound like such a slut right now,” Bones moans, running his nails down Jim’s back hard enough to raise welts, and drinking in his screeches.

 

"Yes, yes..."  Jim whimpers. He's near to tears, the slight pain only adding to his pleasure. He's a little bit of a masochist which is lucky, with one lover who's three times as strong as a normal human and another who likes leaving physical evidence of his ownership. 

 

He arches forward and cries out as Spock slams him down again. He's about to lose it when McCoy's hand closes around the base of his cock, effectively cutting off his orgasm. A small sob escapes him as he turns to look at the other man, silently begging him to allow him his release.

 

“Now, Doctor, now,” Spock pants, slowing his thrusts.

 

With a nod, McCoy takes himself in hand and kisses the back of Jim’s burning neck. “You’re gonna be so good for us,” he murmurs, and he presses his chest to Jim’s back. He can see realization dawning on his face as soon as the doctor’s cockhead presses against his stretched hole. “So good for us.”

 

With Spock’s extreme stretching before, he pushes hard inside the raw muscle, and falls prey to one of the most glorious screams he’s ever heard escape the captain’s mouth.

 

The stretch and accompanying pain are brilliant and Kirk is so overwhelmed he can't hold himself up. He falls forward onto Spock's chest and revels in how full he feels. It's painful and the stretched muscles protest but he barely notices. It's buried beneath a tidal wave of pleasure and all he can do is scream when Bones rocks a little, pressing deeper inside him.

 

"You...two....are trying to...kill me." Jim pants, eyes squeezed tight and hands clenched around the soft sheets. It isn't entirely a joke this time. He wouldn't be surprised if they broke him in half or if he burned up from the friction of the two of them sliding against each other inside him.

 

Spock and Bones share a moan in unison as the undersides of their cocks push against one another. They make eye contact and Spock nods.

 

And their rhythm is set. Bones is pulling out, and as he pushes back in, Spock pulls out. And then when Spock thrusts back in, Bones pulls out. Jim is given no reprieve, there’s always a cock buried to the hilt inside him, and that stretch he gets when both of them are halfway in and out is exquisite.

 

There's nothing for Jim to do but try not to black out because starship captains do not pass out from amazing sex. They just don't. But there's no way for him to match the rhythm they've set. He'd have to pick one or the other to move in time with and that's unacceptable. Instead he lies there, shuddering and sobbing through the assault on his senses.

 

Spock has his face in both hands and he’s kissing his lips, his jaw, his cheekbones. And Bones is kissing his neck, his back, his shoulders. Everyone is moaning almost in unison as they push in and out of their human lover.

 

“Jim, tell us what you’re feeling, babe, talk to us.” Bones commands, pushing up so he can give the younger man some breathing room.

 

Jim whimpers and pushes himself up a little, taking a few deep breaths because he's not sure he trusts his voice.  
  
"I feel so hot...like I'm-ah fuck!- like I'm on fire. You two are burning me and stretching me an' it feels..ohhh Spock, god... feels so good Bones...never wanna stop..." he mutters, his words slurring drunkenly, broken up by occasional cries and moans.

 

Spock’s jaw is clenched as he moans, wonder stuttering out of him. “I am close, doctor, Jim, I am approaching my climax.”

 

“Alright, hobgoblin, together,” Bones looks him hard in the eye and Spock nods. He wraps his arms firm around Jim’s waist, crushing their bodies together and holding him perfectly still. McCoy’s fingers spread on Jim’s shoulder blades, and suddenly they’re thrusting perfectly in unison.

 

Two cocks pounding Jim, retreating, and then rushing to fill again, pumping fast and stroking deep. Spock’s head is thrown back and the doctors eyes are closed tight, and they’re moving together inside Jim, who’s shaking apart.

 

"Please, please, please," Kirk begs, the words becoming a mantra while the pressure mounts in his body. He's so close. He can't even see anymore, everything is a haze of color as that familiar feeling coils tight in the pit of his stomach. His cock is twitching, so hard it's painful.  
  
Then Spock and McCoy thrust into him at that perfect angle, hitting his sweet spot dead on and he's gone. He screams his release as his come spurts across his and Spock's stomachs. Color explodes behind his eyes then everything goes white. He doesn’t even feel the riptide inside himself as his other two lovers come in almost perfect unison.

 

They’re a complete mess together, lying in a mess, come and sweat drying on their forms as they try to remember how to breathe. Bones slides out first and rolls over beside them, and Spock follows suit a moment later, helping Jim off his body. He rolls over, limbs all soft and body like pudding, and he melts into the shape of McCoy’s form.

 

“I am going to clean myself,” Spock explains as he helps himself off the bed and towards the bathroom. He returned a moment later with a warm, wet washcloth and hands it to Bones, who lovingly, carefully laves it over the spent captain.

 

Kirk drifts back while Bones is cleaning him off. He curses himself for blacking out but smiles at his lover as the wet cloth slides over his sensitive skin.  
  
"I love you both so fucking much." he mumbles. his whole body feels like it's made of jello and he marvels at how lucid he is in spite of his brain having only moments ago been reduced to mush.

 

“I am emotionally compromised by you as well, Jim.” Spock gives a small smile as he sits at the edge of the bed, running his fingers through the captain’s hair. “And so is the doctor, even if he does not say it often.”

 

“Hey, don’t go guilting me,” Bones grunts. “And get your ass in bed. We gotta be up early.”

 

Spock lays beside the pair, pressing himself to Jim’s other side and kissing the spot beneath his ear that always makes Jim feel warm and light.

 

Kirk smiles and lays one hand on the one Spock has draped over his waist. The other arm he pulls in so his palm is pressed against Bones' chest, right above his heart. The constant beat and the hum of Spock's mind in the back of his own lull him into a state of complete relaxation. This is the only time he really allows himself to let go because here nothing can ever go wrong. He's safe and warm and loved and it's perfect.  
  
"We're gonna have to do that again." he mutters just before his eyes close and he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
